Cygorg
Cygorg is a robot possessed by the vengeful spirit of Zaigorg. Appearance Cygorg resembles Zaigorg, but being made out of metal, it's gray and silver. its core is a bright pink color and it has crimson red spikes on its back and head. It also has long red eyes. History Upon Zaigorg's defeat at the hands of Ultraman X, an alien race created a mechanical doppelganger of Zaigorg to serve them. One day, it began acting strange and the aliens decided to take it apart, however Cygorg turned on them and destroyed all civillisation on their planet, it was then proven that Cygorg had actually been possessed by the vengeful spirit of Zaigorg. It now destroys all civillisations it comes into contact with while it searches for Earth to eliminate X. Profile * Height: 67 m * Weight: 75,000 t Powers *'Red Lightning Ray' : A beam of red electricity fired from its mouth. Said to have a temperature of 600.000 degrees Celsius. *'Red Spikes' : Red spikes run down Cygorg's back. **'Red Electricity' : The red spikes of Cygorg's back can fire red thunderbolts at random directions that cannot be controlled properly. **'Electric Ropes' : Cygorg can create red ropes made out of energy from the spikes on its back that can catch and move around objects and beings. *'Chain Mace' : The mace located on its right hand is held together to Cygorg's arm by a chain. The mace can be launched and the chain will drag it back into the arm. *'Cygorg Matter' : A weak red beam of energy fired from Cygorg's eyes. *'Scan' : Cygorg can scan a large area to see everything from the heart-beat of beings it scans to their weak points and body temperature. *'Cygorg Field ': Cygorg's body is covered in an invisible electric field that prevents all energy based attacks from effecting him whatsoever regardless of the power of the attack or the being using it. This field also makes all physical attacks that come into contact with its body deal less than half the normal damage making fighting Cygorg extremely difficult as even the most powerful attacks do not do much damage to it. This field is put up all the time but can be disabled for a short period of time when Cygorg uses way too much of its energy. *'Cygorg Core' : A mechanical orb located in Cygorg's chest area. **'Buster Hell Cannon' : Cygorg can fire a powerful beam of energy from its core that needs to be charged. The more it is charged the more powerful it is and the more recoil it has. ***'10% Version' : A purple beam of energy that can cause explosions larger than itself, said to have a temperature of 400.000 degrees Celsius. It has no recoil at all. ***'25% Version' : A larger purple beam of energy said to have a temperature of 1.000.000 degrees Celsius. It causes the Cygorg Field to be disabled for a few minutes. ***'50% Version' : A sparkling purple beam of energy said to have a temperature of 2.000.000 degrees Celsius. It disables the Cygorg Field for half an hour. ***'100% Version' : A sparkling pink and purple beam of energy said to have a temperature of 4.000.000 degrees Celsius. It disables the Cygorg Field for around 45 minutes and weakens the rest of Cygorg's attacks by 30%. ***'Infinity Version' : A massive sparking purple beam of energy surrounded by pink electricity. It can destroy a planet the size of Earth with ease. However, Cygorg pays a big price by using this attack as it own body explodes shortly after the beam is fired. Category:Furnozilla Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Demons Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Furnozilla's Continuity Category:Supernatural Kaiju Category:Cyborgs